Through the Eyes of the Predator
by YouRang
Summary: This is Eric's POV as Fox arrives at Dauntless as a new initiate. What does he think of the mysterious redhead from Amity? Does he even realize she's stolen his heart until it's too late? Rated M for language and Eric's dirty thoughts. Disclaimer: I only own Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Eric's POV, all the dirt, all the dark. Enjoy!**

"Fuck off," I grumble, torn from sleep by my fucking alarm blaring. Swinging blindly, I smack it off the nightstand and it mercifully shuts up.

"Eric." Comes a whiny female voice beside me. Fuck, forgot about her.

"Get outta here, Dana."

"It's Desiree, asshole!"

"Whatever, get out." Bitch was starting to piss me off, she's lucky she gave good head.

Muttering under her breath, Dana or whatever her name was got out of my bed, started gathering her clothes. Sitting up against the headboard, I lit a smoke and watched her. She had a good body, but her voice got on my nerves. Suddenly I was tired of watching her. "Hurry up!"

"Fuck you!"

"You wish, get out."

Still swearing, she finally left, slamming the door behind her.

A headache was pounding behind my eyes, fuck; it's initiation day and I'm fucking hung-over. Four's going to be even more annoying to deal with.

I stub my goddamn toe on the way to the bathroom and seriously contemplate just going back to bed. But no, I'm a leader, Dauntless' youngest leader ever, I gotta set a good example. Mumbling under my breath, I find some aspirin in the cupboard and swallow it dry. Fuck, that's gross. Turning the shower on just shy of boiling, I strip and step in, letting the hot water loosen the knots in my back, the scratches that bitch left sting like hell, but it was worth it, ain't had fun like that in awhile. My hair's getting long, I should stop by the barber before heading into the office.

Five minutes later, I'm out the door. My uniform is pressed and immaculate, and I know it looks good tight on my muscular frame. I'm an asshole, but the bitches are willing to look past that because of my body.

Good, Audrey's working today, she's the only hairdresser here that knows what the hell she's doing. Seeing me, she manages a genuine smile; I tip her well to stay on her good side, appearance is important as a leader, I can't afford a shit haircut.

"Hey, handsome." She drawls and I disguise my sneer with a smirk. As if, you're old enough to be my mother.

"Morning, gorgeous." Two can play that game.

"The usual?"

"Do your worst." Closing my eyes, I relax, knowing this will be the only time for the rest of this fucking day it's going to be quiet enough for me to hear myself think. I'm nearly asleep again when Audrey touches my shoulder, and I fight the instant impulse to smash in her nose. I look at my reflection and manage a half-smile.

"Looks good."

Yawning, she passes me the payment tablet and I tack on a generous tip before entering my points code. Showing her less than stellar teeth with a wide grin, she thanks me and I grunt in return. Time to go to work. Late this afternoon, the new initiates will be arriving from the Choosing Ceremony. Last year, Four and I both waited at the net for them, and Max was up on the roof, but this year it's me up there, and Four catching them at the bottom. This'll give me a chance to size the new blood up.

A mountain of paperwork waits for me when I enter my office, and I can't help but grimace. Being a leader definitely has its perks, but fucking paperwork isn't one of them.

* * *

Hours later, I look up. I have just enough time to grab something to eat before heading up to the roof to meet the new initiates.

I hear the train, and the initiates yelling, before I see it. Chewing the last of my sandwich, I step up onto the ledge of the roof, putting myself a good three feet higher than I'd normally be, the better to intimidate the little fuckers. Clasping my hands together, I wait. As the train passes, people throw themselves out, some landing gracefully, most not. Most laugh as they roll around, some groan. I wait until no one else leaps from the cars, and the train has passed, before I speak.

"Alright, listen up!" I bellow. Heads swivel in my direction and the masses start moving towards me. "I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders."

As I speak, I scan the initiates. Most are Dauntless or Candor and Erudite transfers. There's one Abnegation and _holy shit!_ There's one Amity transfer, and she's fucking hot, but there's more to her than that. I can't stop myself from hitching my gaze over her. She's got the most beautiful face, and a rocking body; but her hair is something else. Vibrant red, long and thick; instantly I visualize wrapping it around my hand and pulling her head back as I fuck her from behind. _STOP IT!_ If I wasn't so used to maintaining a bored, expressionless face; I'd give away right now just how much the banjo just affected me, and that's dangerous. I pull my gaze away and continue speaking.

"Someone's gotta go first. Who's it gonna be?"

The stiff and banjo trade glances and the stiff surprises the fuck outta me by calling out. 'Me.' _Seriously?_ Her and the banjo step towards me. I can't stop myself from studying the redhead, the _fox,_ as the stiff climbs up onto the ledge. She's even hotter close up, but, again, there's something more; some glint in her mysterious eyes, the set of her pouty lips, I don't know; but I've never felt this way around a girl before. I don't know if I should kill her or fuck her. She looks my way and I hurriedly look away. The stiff is still standing there.

"Today, initiate." I sound bored, good.

The stiff jumps, and without looking back at me, the fox steps up and jumps too. Good, I can breathe again. I turn to the rest of the initiates with my brow raised.

"Really? You let a fucking stiff and banjo go first?"

I leave as soon as I hit the net after the last jumper. Four and Lauren are already talking to them, splitting them up into transfers and Dauntless born, and I'm done for the day. _Good._ I need to get away from that girl. I can't explain the effect she's having on me and it's making me crazy. There's _something_ about her. As I walk down the corridor to the mess hall for supper, my inner self calms down enough for one word to rise to the surface. _Mine._ She will be _mine_.

I stay mostly out of sight on the balcony as Max speaks to the new initiates at supper, I can see the stiff, sitting by Four with that mouthy Candor, and the fox. Fuck, she looks even better in Dauntless black, that sweet ass straining tight training pants, that fucking mane of hers thick down her back. She watches the proceedings carefully, not missing anything. My cock gets hard just watching her.

She fills my dreams that night, writhing beneath me, on top of me; sucking my cock and spreading her legs wide for my mouth and tongue. I spill in my sleep like a teenager and love it.

* * *

She's there the next morning, looking surprisingly alert compared to the other initiates. Four starts explaining the basics of initiate training and I work hard to keep from staring at her. As usual, Four gets half the shit wrong and I have to correct him, smirking at the thin line his lips make; I piss him off to no end. _Good. I'm the leader here, not you._

It becomes apparent early on that the fox, who I've learned to my amusement is _actually_ named Fox, is easily one of the most promising initiates, shocking for an Amity. There's a toughness to her, a take-no-shit attitude and standoffishness that sets her apart. It doesn't diminish my lust for her, it fans it; but something happens as I watch the training continue, day in and day out.

My feelings towards Fox morph. Change from simply wanting to fuck her to wanting to get to know her. She draws me like a moth to a flame, and I'm helpless to resist the pull. It scares me and pisses me off at the same time. Getting attached to a chick is just asking for trouble. I _want_ to be attached to this one. I want to be the one to hold her, kiss her, fuck her. I want her to be mine. I've never felt this way before and I don't know what to do. Just watching her in training isn't going to be enough soon.

* * *

I wander the corridors at night. Sleep has never been easy for me, but it's even worse now that Fox haunts my dreams, taunting me with that body, teasing me with her _fuck, her everything_.

Then, there she is, sitting at the Chasm. I freeze, then creep closer to her. I can't stop looking at her. I'm within a dozen paces of her before she stands and notices me, rips a fucking dagger out and points it at me. My cock gets hard even as my eyes narrow and I say.

"Initiates aren't allowed weapons outside of training."

She sizes me up. "Good thing you didn't see anything then." She replaces the blade in her belt and starts walking towards me. I step aside but I can't let her leave. I grab her and slam her back against the rock wall.

"What the hell is your deal, Banjo?" What I really mean is ' _why do you affect me this way?'_

She says nothing, just tips her chin up at me. My cock twitches.

"Well?" Frustrated at her, at myself, I slam her back against the wall again.

She waits, and I drop my arms. Finally, she speaks.

"You have access to other faction's files?" She asks bluntly.

"Maybe."

"If you really want to know why I carry a knife everywhere, go look up Amity's files from seven years ago."

 _What the hell does that mean? Did someone hurt her? I'll kill them!_ She huffs and moves to leave. I don't want her to, not yet, so I shoot my arms back up and pin her back to the wall. She struggles briefly, then relaxes when she realizes I'm stronger. She looks at me, the ice in her eyes chilling.

"Why don't you just tell me?" My voice is soft, I don't recognize it as mine. I move my hands to the rock wall. A thousand thoughts flash through her eyes. She licks her lips and I'm gone. I can't stop from dropping my eyes, my heart races and my breathing gets heavy as I think about kissing those lips. _Fuck, I want to so bad._ I drag my eyes back up to hers and see that she wants to kiss me too. _My lucky day._ I lean towards her, fighting to keep from throwing her to the ground and taking her right there. She closes her eyes just as our lips touch and a fucking jolt goes right through me. I close my eyes, let her pull my head closer, slick my tongue across her lips and groan deep in my chest when she opens her mouth. I touch her face, tighten my arms around her. It's too much, I've never felt this way before. A kiss has never stolen my heart like this before. I pull away, panting, rest my forehead against hers, just breathe the same air for a minute, trying to calm my racing heart. I'm rock hard in my pants, straining for her. I open my eyes, she's looking at me. I brush my lips against hers again, but she pulls away.

"I can't." She whispers, then runs away; leaving me standing there, my chest heaving. After she disappears, I collapse against the wall, my legs give out and I slide down to the ground. My heart is pounding, I'm panting; I'm so fucking stiff it _hurts._ I'm in deep fucking shit. I'm in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this changed into more than a OneShot, enjoy! Please review!**

She completely avoids me for the next two days. She doesn't look at me during training, or in the mess hall, or fucking anywhere; and I can never get her away from her goddamn friends long enough to talk to her. She's trying to avoid me, but she doesn't look scared, so what the fuck? She liked the kiss, I could tell; so why is she staying away? Fuck, it figures; first girl that stirs more than my cock and she wants nothing to do with me. Fine, whatever, a relationship's nothing but trouble anyway.

I stalk the Pit that night, thinking about training that day, part of me hoping I run into Fox, part of me hoping not to. She can handle a knife, I saw that at the Chasm, but for some fucking reason today she plays all dumb, missing the target on purpose. Finally I decide to rattle her, sidle up behind her to 'show' her the right way to throw the blade and, alright fine, cop a feel at the same time. It's awesome, the feel of her against my chest and I almost forget what I'm there for. I don't miss her shiver when my breath touches her throat, or her tiny moan when my lips brush her ear. She smells so fucking good, my cock's getting hard and I have to let go and step back before I do something stupid. She lets the blade go and it hits the fucking bull's-eye. _Fuck yeah, baby._ I think, unable to stop from smiling. _That's my girl._

I pass The Grind, a fucked up club I stay away from even in my dangerous moods and glance inside. I skid to a stop. _What. The. Fuck?_ Fox is in there, eyeing up an empty table, what the fuck is she doing in there? She'll get hurt, get eaten alive if anyone catches her stealing drinks. Fuck, I can't let that happen. I storm inside, she's so focused on the fucking booze she doesn't even notice me and I grab her by the scruff of her neck. She tenses and looks up at me, her eyes going wide when she sees who's grabbing her, and I let my anger show. I'm fucking pissed off, doesn't she realize the trouble she could have gotten into? What I would have felt like if something had happened? She lets me drag her out of the club, but then turns into a wildcat, hitting me with her wildly swinging fists. I tighten my grip on her neck and keep going. She starts thrashing and yelling, and I have to wrap my arms around her. She still manages to bash me in the fucking chin, goddamn it, she's playing with fire!

"Fuck! Fox! Quit it!" I snap. No one else would be getting away with this shit, she'd better settle down before I forget my feelings for her and let her really have it. I manage to drag the little hellion to a quiet corner of the Pit and let her go, my fucking chin throbbing; it's going to bruise. Fox goes to run and I have to pin her against the wall with my arm.

"Calm down, dammit, Fox." I'm panting, out of breath, little bitch gave me a run for my money; she's welcome to fight me that way when I get her to bed, but right now I'd rather she calm the fuck down. Fox looks nervous, her eyes darting around, and I just hold her against the wall, waiting; when it looks like she's calmed down, I drop my arm and step back. She moves to run again but I go to block her and she stops.

I'm still so fucking mad it takes all I've got to spit out, "What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Doing. In. The. Grind?" My heart hammers in my chest, I clench my fists; goddamn it if she says something smart right now I'm going to lose it.

"I needed a drink."

I laugh. What the fuck did she just say? "A drink? Do you have any idea what it's like in there?"

She smirks and says, "I saw a bit."

My fraying temper snaps. She needs to understand how lucky she is, how bad she scared me when I saw her in there. Before I know it, I'm right in her face. "You are to never go in there again, initiate. Got it? I could kick you out of Dauntless for this."

Her eyes go wide and she's holding her breath, but I don't see fear in her eyes. Fuck, she wants to kiss me again. Not right now, I'll fucking break her in half. I step back and start pacing.

"Why did you need a drink so bad?"

"None of your business."

 _Oh fuck, no she didn't._ Snarling, I smash the wall near her head. "Careful, initiate."

She doesn't answer and I can't stand near her anymore, not this close to her without slamming her back against the wall and fucking her. I turn to leave while I still can.

"Because I can't...sleep." Her voice slaps me and I stop, panting, clenching my fists. The pain in her voice is rapidly tearing down the rest of my resistance.

 _Oh fuck it._

I whirl and launch myself at her. Yanking her hair back I crush my lips to hers, swallowing her cry of surprise. _Fuck yeah, baby. Scream for me._ She fucking pushes me, then pulls me back against her. Fuck, the woman undoes me. A noise I've never made before when I'm not inside a girl escapes me and I wrap my arms tighter around her, press my tongue against her mouth, _let me in!_ She moans and opens her mouth, and I groan back, pushing her back against the wall. My cock is rock hard, pressed against her thigh.

I need her closer, I lift her leg to wrap around my waist and grind hard against her. I start biting down her throat and _goddammit_ she throws her head back so I can reach her breasts, I bite at her nipple.

Fuck, I can't take her here, she's a virgin, it's obvious I'm the first to really touch her like this. She starts pulling at my belt and with my last bit of strength I pull away, my chest heaving.

"No." I growl.

Her face falls, _does she really think I don't want her?_

"Not here."

She frowns.

"You're a virgin."

She nods.

 _Fuck I knew it. I'm her first. I'm going to be her only!_ "Not here, not you're first." I whirl and drag her away.

* * *

I nearly fucking lose it halfway down the corridor by my apartment when Fox fucking starts nibbling on my neck, right along my leadership tattoos. _I need her right fucking now!_ Half-falling inside my apartment I slam the door closed and throw Fox against it, press my whole body against her and kiss her. Fucking little minx, she opens her mouth for my tongue again and then wraps her leg around my waist; I'm fucking ready to spill, right there. Her turn to feel the burn, I rip her jacket off and fist my hand into that mane of hers, pull her head to the side and attack her throat. Fuck, the sounds she makes! I can't fucking take it anymore, I lift her ass up and carry her to my bed. She fucking bites my neck and it's almost game over. I drop her down onto my black duvet and she crawls up to the pillows, making my blood heat up all the more that I have to chase her. I kiss and lick my way up, then pull her shirt off; tie her hands above her head with it, it's time she felt some of the frustration I've been fucking dealing with. I kiss those perfect breasts, first one than the other and it's too hot in here. I rip off my shirt and the look she gives me fucking undoes me; I know I look good, but _damn_. Next are my pants, they're too fucking tight right now with my hard-on anyway and I reach for her. _Party time._ Fear flashes through her eyes and stops me cold.

 _No, please. Don't be afraid of me...What the fuck? No baby, please._ I force myself to slow down, I was running too hot and scared her. _Slow the fuck down, asshole._ I lower myself down beside her, reach up and touch her cheek. Run my hands through that fucking amazing hair of hers and wait, can I kiss her again?

"Are you okay?" I keep my voice real soft.

"Untie my hands, please."

 _Shit, no problem baby._ I throw the shirt away and lay back, watching Fox begin to explore me with her hands. She traces patterns on my chest, lingering on my nipple piercings. _Fuck, I want you so fucking bad, but I need to go slow, you're a virgin, I can't mess up your first time._ Her hand continues down my stomach then stops. I decide to gently give her a little help. I cover her hand with mine and slowly lower it to my boxers. Her hand brushes my cock and it feels fucking incredible. The flash of lust in her eyes almost breaks my resolve to be gentle and slow with her, this feels better than any other woman I've been with. I need to let her have control, go at her own pace; even if it's fucking killing me right now.

"Touch me, Fox." I breathe, biting my lower lip. "You're in control here."

She looks up at me like she doesn't believe me, and I nod.

Her hand drifts back down, and it takes all I've got to not come right there like a teenager when her fingers brush my cock then wrap around it. I roll onto my back, giving in completely, my hands fisted tight. Fox lays beside me, watching herself stroke me, and _fuck baby!_ she lowers her head to take me in her mouth. I squeeze my eyes shut. _FUCK!_

"Fuck," I hear myself moan, I'm trying to keep my hips still but this feels so fucking incredible, it's too much, I'm going to embarrass myself. I roll up and grab her wrist.

"Fox, stop." I grab her wrist and she looks uncertain again. I gently push her down on the bed. "If you keep that up, I'm going to come right now."

Oh fuck, the grin she gives me!

"Let me touch you now."

"Yes, Eric." My blood nearly boils with the heat.

 _My turn._ I always did enjoy going down on a girl, but something tells me Fox is going to be the best I've ever tasted.

I trace the scar on her lip, a silvery line that bisects her lips and lower my head to kiss her. She arches beneath me and I bite back a moan. I trail my lips down, kissing and nipping; working steadily down. She moans my name as I tease her nipples. I continue down to her jeans and look up, waiting for her to say yes. When she nods, I fucking yank those jeans off, and the delicious pink and black lace panties underneath too. I kiss along her thighs, savouring the sweetness until I stop at her pussy, then look back up. _She better know what she's getting into._ There's a flash of uncertainty, but she nods and I go for it. My first taste of her is fucking incredible and I groan as she cries out, her body arcing up off the bed. I roll my tongue along, by cock twitching, stroke with my fingers. _Fuck this is amazing._

"Oh fuck, Eric." I hear her moan.

I slowly push one finger inside her, _fuck she's so fucking tight,_ and add a second, my cock aching as she moans. I stroke in and out, preparing her for when I push my cock inside and she orgasms, nearly pulling me along as she comes on my face. Fuck, I can't wait any longer. My mouth still wet, I crawl up to her head, kiss her again, my hand cupping between her legs.

"Yes, Eric." She breathes those magic words.

"Are you sure? It will hurt at first." She needs to know, I'm not a small guy.

"Yes." She closes her eyes a moment, then opens them again, her eyes meet mine. _Yes._

"Are you on the shot?" If not, I'll use a condom, but it won't feel half as good. _Please be on the shot._

"Yes."

 _Fucking alright, game on._

Gently, I hold myself and begin slowly pushing into her. _Fuck, she's tight._ She tenses and I watch her carefully. A tear falls and I feel like shit.

"Fox?" I cup her cheek. Suddenly, her own experience with me is more important. I can't mess up her first time.

"Keep going, I want it to feel good."

I reach her barrier and grit my teeth, _this is going to hurt her,_ I push through and freeze, giving her time. She touches my cheek and I kiss her palm.

"Don't stop." _Fuck, she's fucking amazing._

I push all the way in, give her a minute then pull back out before filling her again. She moans and wraps her legs around me. _Oh fuck._

"Fuck," I can barely say it, my voice is almost gone, this feels so fucking good. I've been a few girl's first and it's _never_ felt like this before. "You're so fucking hot, Fox. And tight...fuck."

"More." _Seriously? Fuck me._

I start thrusting harder and lose myself in the pleasure. Sex has never felt so fucking good before, this is so fucking amazing, Fox tight around me, her breathy moans as I thrust into her. I grab her hip, I'm going to leave bruises. _Good, she's mine._

"Oh god, Eric." She moans, it sharpens to a cry as she comes again, arching beneath me. _Oh fuck, I can't hold out any longer._ Feeling Fox pulse around me is too much and I let go, slamming into her one last time as I shudder and groan, _fffuuuccckkkk._ I can't hold myself up anymore, I'm fucking spent, and collapse on her. I need to roll off before I crush her, but Fox wraps her arms around me instead, holds me close.

"Not yet." She breaths. "This feels so good."

 _Fuck yeah baby, it does._ I wrap my arms around Fox as I feel myself fall asleep. _Fuck, I've never felt so fucking good, so fucking relaxed, this woman is my undoing. What have I gotten into?_

* * *

I come to the next morning as I hear a crash. _What the fuck?_

"What the fuck? Fox?" Fox is scrambling around, grabbing at her clothes. _No, where are you going? Come back baby!_

I can't let her leave, not like this. "Fox? Slow down. Come back here." _Goddamn fucking sheets, my feet are caught!_

She ignores me and runs for the door. _No! Don't leave!_

"Fox?!"

The door slams and I fall back on the bed, my heart racing. Last night was the most incredible night of my life, Fox was even hotter in bed than I ever fantasized. I need her, again and again. I need her forever. Last night only confirms what I already know. I am hopelessly, completely in love with her. I am so fucked.


End file.
